


Super Friends: Trivia Night

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Ava are Gaga fans, Drinking, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Sara is that rich aunt that appears once in a blue moon to drink and spoil people, but makes the most sense after Crisis, can be set any time after Batwoman joins the teams, fluff month, i had to limit myself on characters hence why not everyone is there, the Arrowverse friends do monthly trivia nights fight me, the relationships mentioned aren't the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: "Apparently these two enjoy pregaming AND Lady Gaga's whole discography. Which they would not shut up about the whole Uber ride here.""Poker Face is a masterpiece beyond it's years," Cisco said solemnly.Barry rolled his eyes and picked up a breadstick. "Trust me, I know all about Cisco's infatuation with Lady Gaga and her music."
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Super Friends: Trivia Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine: Trivia Night
> 
> I didn't like this one as much. Like I liked the idea a lot, but I don't feel like I did it justice. But I promised to post every day this month, so that's what I'm doing, regardless of if I like it or not. I might re-write it later if I get inspiration for it. One of the team names in here is based on a team that played trivia against me and my team at our local bar. I miss trivia night. I should see about hosting one somewhere lol, that could be fun. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well, and I'm sending much love. As always, the next fandom and prompt are at the bottom.

* * *

"Annnnd welcome to our newest team tonight, the uh…Super Friends!" the host chuckled, looking up at the group in the corner with a grin. "Must've heard it was Superhero night! Well we're happy to have you, everyone sit back and relax for a minute while I hand out the trivia answer sheets and pencils."

"I can't believe you picked that name," Sara muttered, downing her cider with a roll of her eyes.

Kara grinned and took the offered "Super Drink Mixer" Barry offered her, dumping it into her glass of Merlot. "Come on, it's cute. Plus, what were you gonna go with? Assassins of the Future?"

Sara pointed at her with her fist still wrapped around the empty bottle, squinting an eye shut. "Now that…could've been a fun one."

"I like it," Ray said with a gentle smile in Kara's direction. "We're friends, and we're pretty super, if I do say so myself."

Kate snorted and took the offered paper from the host, shooing away his pencil and pulling a pen out from behind her ear. "I can't believe you guys talked me into this," she huffed, jotting the team name down on the line with a wrinkle of her nose. "I could be actually saving Gotham right now."

"Gotham can take a night off," Sara declared, elbowing her and waving down their waitress. "Another round of drinks on me?"

The group murmured general sounds of agreement, especially given that Sara pretty much had infinite money from being on a time ship. As the waitress left, Cisco darted in, followed closely by Nia and Ava. "Sorry we're late!" he practically giggled, falling into the seat next to Barry. "Got a little sidetracked on the way here."

Sara looked at Ava carefully as her girlfriend sat down next to her. "Are you guys…were you _pregaming_? For trivia night?"

Nia raised her hand as she took her place next to Kara. "Um, no, leave me out of that. I'm sober tonight. Apparently these two enjoy pregaming AND Lady Gaga's whole discography. Which they would not shut up about the whole Uber ride here."

"Poker Face is a masterpiece beyond it's years," Cisco said solemnly.

Barry rolled his eyes and picked up a breadstick. "Trust me, I know _all_ about Cisco's infatuation with Lady Gaga and her music."

"All righty, folks, looks like everyone is set to go. Just a reminder to tip your waitress and your bartender tonight," the host said. "My name is Jay, I'll be your trivia master for this evening. Tonight's theme: Superhero's!"

"Perfect," Cisco grumbled. He squinted at Kate, who was twirling the pen between her fingers deftly while munching on a cheese stick. "How come you get to write?"

Kate leveled him with a deadpan stare. "Because I'm holding the pen and I'm not drunk and don't really plan to be."

"Whatever, I've read every comic book known to man," Cisco declared. "Got this in the _bag!_ "

"First category is just general trivia. Question one: In what year did the Arrow – at the time known as The Hood - first appear in Star City?"

The group froze, looking around the table at each other. Kara had a tortilla chip loaded in queso halfway to her mouth, and Sara was mid-drink on her second hard cider. Kate's pen was frozen over the page. "This is…superhero trivia," she said quietly.

"Oh my god," Barry whispered. "This is trivia about _us_."

Cisco and Ray high-fived and the rest of the group started grinning. "Oh, this is in the bag for SURE now," Nia said with a snort.

The group turned to look at Sara and Ray, who glanced at one another with raised eyebrows. "2012," they said in quiet unison. Barry nodded in confirmation.

There was a moment of silence while Kate scribbled down the answer, and then Jay spoke again. "Okay, question two, same category – which of the following is a power that the Flash has NOT publicly displayed? A, Super Speed – if you pick that one you should just leave now-" a general chuckle spilled around the room "-B, Intangibility via Vibration, C, Flight, and D, Speed Healing."

Barry rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to answer as Kate dragged a C across the page. "Aw come on, that one was easy," he grumbled into his beer.

"Next up! True or False! Before coming to Earth, Supergirl was actually OLDER than Superman."

"True, and I'll never let him live it down."

~~

And so the night went, the group answering actual questions about their lives and the lives of their friends, occasionally getting into intense debates on if something was actually true or not. Kate silently answered every question about herself and Bruce without paying attention to the creeping eyebrows all over the table, and when the host actively mentioned the Legends, Ray's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Sometime during the game, Ava and Cisco traded places so they were sitting next to each other and could continue to discuss Lady Gaga's legacy with one another while everyone else actually played trivia.

"Final question, for the grand prize of a fifty dollar gift card to the Star City Crab Shack: which of the following from the Rogue's Category became Legends? A, Captain Cold. B, The Trickster. C, Heatwave. D, Captain Boomerang."

The group looked at one another with furrowed eyebrows, Sara, Ray, and Barry making confused eye contact. "Um."

"Or! E, two of the above, you fill them in!"

Barry turned to Kate and tilted his head. "A and C," he said immediately.

"I'm not even surprised that Mick was a criminal," Kate muttered under her breath.

Sara snorted. "Was?"

She and Ray high-fived as Kate handed over the paper to Jay and grabbed a celery stick off Ray's plate of wings. "So you guys do this…every week?"

Nia shook her head. "Nah, not enough free time. We try for once a month. Not everyone can always make it, so we rotate out who goes. But it's always fun."

Ray hummed. "This is the first time the trivia has been about us, though."

"I kind of feel like we cheated," Kara said. She'd borrowed another Super Drink mixer from Barry and was on her fifth drink, and she was leaning a little heavily on the speedster. "Y'know. All things considered."

"We didn't intend to," Sara pointed out, picking at the remainder of her fries. "We thought Cisco and Ray were gonna nerd out the whole night."

"Hey," Barry whined, poking his pizza in Sara's general direction. He squinted. "I'm also very nerdy."

"All right folks, we have our winners!" Jay announced. "In third place, The Rogues!"

The group all twisted to look at the group, just to make sure it wasn't the actual Rogues (it wasn't), and then back to Jay as he handed them their prize. "You guys all get a t-shirt for the bar. Second place…the Third Placers!"

Groans from the Third Placers made the restaurant chuckle, host included as he handed over their prize. "A gift card of 25 dollars for the Crab Shack. And in first place with the 50 dollar gift card...the Super Friends! Very super indeed you guys, great job!"

The restaurant gave polite applause and Kate took the gift card from Jay with a nod, passing it down to Sara, who had the bill sitting in front of her. "Join us next week for the theme of Villains! A night dedicated to our favorite rogues and criminals around the world AND the timeline!"

"Pass," the group chorused. They glanced at one another and burst into varying degrees of amusement, with smiles from Kate and Sara down to wild, rambunctious giggles from Cisco and Ava, who were both far too drunk to function.

"Who's taking these morons home?" Kate asked.

"I mean, I think Sara gets Ava," Nia said with a smile. "Barry, take Cisco?"

"Obviously, if you take Kara."

Kara frowned at the speedster. "Excuse you I am… _totally_ fine," she slurred.

"Sure you are, buddy."

They (or rather, Sara) paid the bill, finished their drinks, and left, Ray falling in step with Kate as they walked out. He was heading back home to Nora and had offered to drop her off at home on the way, but she'd declined. Their car and bike were parked next to one another, so now they were walking that way together. "You interested in coming next time?"

She smoothed down the edges of her jacket, looking up to watch Barry attempt to hold onto Cisco properly for the run home, and Sara and Nia trying to get Kara and Ava into the back of their Lyft. "Maybe. As long as it's not superhero trivia."

"What kind of trivia would you be into?" Ray asked. "Aside from like…murder trivia."

Kate snorted. "Honestly? Pop culture."

"Really?"

"I'm gay, Raymond. Gotta keep up with all that shit."

"Fair enough. Night, Kate."

She chuckled and straddled her bike, grabbing for her helmet. "Night, Ray."

"GOOD NIGHT RAY, I LOVE YOU!" Cisco hollered across the parking lot.

Ray's grin was wide. "Love you too, buddy!" he called back as Barry finally situated him, looked around to make sure the Lyft driver couldn't see them, and took off in a blur.

Kate snorted, pulled her helmet on, and booked it for Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic: Break In, Tangled (AU)


End file.
